Space Guardian
Origin James was born in Jerusalem, to a human mother and a god father(both are unknown). He was left to die but Rouge God found him and brought him to the US he trained the boy, tutored him and made him into his best possible self. At the age of 15 he started to get his god abilities, he became much taller than most people, much stornger, faster, better senses, and it looked like nothing could hurt him, Rouge God explained everything to him, James was shocked but also intrigued, he can become a superhero too now. At the age of 23 he unlocked his God Form. He became a father-like figure to Peacebringer. At the age of 37 he unlocked his infinity form. Youth In his early days, he was mostly with Rouge God, he barely got out of the house because he didn't need to. When he got his powers Rouge God explained everything to him and taught him how to use his powers. Golden Age From the age of 22-48 he was a great superhero, loved by many of the humans, a massive war broke out and they won, but Rouge God sacrificed himself for the greater good. James was torn apart and he fleed Earth. Space Guardian TL;DR - Once in space he became an even stronger superhero, his goal was to save not only Earth, but the entire universe, after 2 Million years of hero work he got back to the now dead earth and he found out a special baby that was sealed until someone came by, he called that boy Rouge, and he adopted and trained him. They fought against a very tough oponent and James sacrificed himself for the sake of the universe, he didn't die though, he just lost a lot of his strength and started aging (Aged a year every 100 years). Old James + Death The now weakened and old James retired from hero work, only to retuen to it one day because of a supervillian that took over his world, he was caught and tortured a lot, he was enslaved for 74 years until he tried to break free, he was a man who had lost everything and he didn't care at all, he fought against the villian and won, but he died in the process from a deep wound. People will remember him forever as the Space Guardian- Saviour Of Worlds Powers And Abilities Godly Strength - He has the strength of a god. Godly Speed- He has the speed of a god. Indestructible - Huge body and power made him indestructible. Immortal - He cannot die. Flight. Super Senses - He can see, hear, feel, smell and taste much better than the average human, almost 70 times greater than thatof a human in each sense. Master of energy attacks - He can summon pure energy from anywhere at anyone causing devastating damage. Super Intelligence - He was gifted at birth with a very high intelligence.